Finally, I Found My Lucky Star
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Saat sebagian besar harapanmu tidak pernah menjadi nyata, percayalah bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang pasti kau dapatkan sebagai hadiah penantian panjangmu…..jadi, janganlah pernah berhenti berharap. KyuMin-OneShot GS


**Title**: FINALLY, I FOUND MY LUCKY STAR

.

.

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin (yeoja 21 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja 19 tahun)

Lee Sungjin (Cuma nama)

Lee Donghae (Cuma nama)

.

.

**Genre** : Romance/Drama, Genderswitch

.

.

**SUMMARY**

Saat sebagian besar harapanmu tidak pernah menjadi nyata, percayalah bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang pasti kau dapatkan sebagai hadiah penantian panjangmu…..jadi, janganlah pernah berhenti berharap. KyuMin-OneShot GS

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author yang bentar lagi akan dinobatkan menjadi istri sah Lee Sungmin. *dibakar*

,

**NO COPAS**

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

^^**HAPPY READING** ^^

.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Kebahagiaan, kedamaian, cinta dan kasih sayang….itulah hal yang diharapkan oleh semua orang… termasuk aku. Aku benci kesengsaraan, aku benci ketakutan, aku benci ditinggalkan dan…aku membenci kesepian. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, dalam hati aku selalu berdoa semoga dihari esok aku masih bisa bernafas sehingga aku bisa meneruskan dan mewujudkan harapan ku. Semua orang berhak memiliki sebuah harapan dan berhak melakukan berbagai macam tindakan demi mewujudkannya, begitu juga yang aku alami sekarang. Aku Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja 23 tahun yang lahir dalam keadaan keluarga yang harmonis, penuh kasih sayang dan sangat sederhana. Bila orang melihat sekilas, kehidupanku sangatlah membahagiakan, jauh dari kata "susah" apalagi kesepian. Ya, aku memanglah salah satu manusia -ciptaaan-Nya- yang sangat beruntung bisa hidup ditengah-tengah kondisi yang menyenangkan, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tau…

AKU SANGAT MENDERITA.

Aku adalah seorang anak yang jarang sekali berkeluh kesah dengan orang tua ku sendiri, terutama ibuku. Sangat berbeda dengan adik ku-LEE SUNGJIN dan kakak ku LEE DONGHAE. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri dan waktu mereka untuk sekedar berbagi cerita dengan orang tua kami,tentang apapun. Di saat seperti itu, dapat dipastikan aku hanya akan menjadi pendengar sejati untuk beragam cerita mereka. Terkadang mereka bercerita sambil menangis dan kadang tertawa lepas. Tak jarang aku melihat eomma yang serta merta memeluk mereka ketika butiran air bening itu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata saudara-saudaraku dan tak jarang pula aku melihat eomma dan appa ikut tertawa dengan cerita konyol mereka.

Terkadang aku sangat iri dengan saudaraku, mengapa mereka bisa seperti itu.

Sedangkan aku?

Haaahhh, jangan ditanya.

Aku terlalu takut untuk menceritakan keseharianku kepada eomma dan appa.

HEI..TAKUT?

Yah, begitulah….aku takut dan malu bila ikut bercerita, karena apa yang kualami aku dapat pastikan tidak akan bahagia. Keseharianku penuh dengan masalah dan penderitaan…. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, aku juga tidak tau. Dalam hati ku, aku ingin sekali menceritakan masalah-masalahku pada orangtua, namun sisi lain dalam hatiku menolak melakukannya. Padahal aku tau, sedikit banyak mereka pasti bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalah ku namun aku tetap tidak ingin melakukannya. Pernah sekali aku mencoba bercerita, yang ada aku membuat ibuku menangis histeris dan ayah ku yang shock berat. Mengapa? Karena aku menceritakan, betapa sengsaranya kehidupanku dikampus akibat ulah teman-teman dan dosen ku….aku bercerita sambil menangis..ya..menangis-histeris. Menurut kalian, apa aku tak pantas menangis setelah mengetahui apa yang kualami? Aku waktu itu sedang dalam masa penelitian untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku, namun ketika di akhir semuanya, pembimbingku –yang selama ini tidak pernah memeriksa hasil penelitianku, tidak pernah membimbingku, dan tidak pernah mengajariku- memprotes data penelitian yang sudah susah payah kukerjakan. Bahkan aku setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam berada dikampus hanya untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi apa hasilnya? Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, DIA menghancurkan semua. Dan dengan tanpa dosa dia menyuruhku untuk mengulang lagi penellitian ku dalam kondisi 3 bulan lagi target wisuda ku. Bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan sudah tidak ada lagi dan jangan lupakan…

AKU JENUH!

Aku yang sangat shock mendengarnya langsung menangis dan aku merasa pikiranku kosong dan denyut jantungku melemah. Dalam kondisi yang hampir hilang kesadaran itu, aku berusaha menelepon ibu ku, ya, hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku…berharap dengan mendengar suara ibu ku aku bisa tenang dan bersemangat kembali…namun, ternyata aku malah membuat ibuku menangis dan ayah ku sakit. Disaat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk, penderitaan ku semakin menumpuk dengan masalah tersebut sedangkan masalah-masalah ku yang lainya belum selesai sama sekali. selain data yang diharuskan mengulang itu, sebelumnya aku juga diharuskan untuk membuat 240 awetan (slide) irisan penampang melintang dari sel yang kuamati. Penelitian itu diharuskan selesai akhir bulan ini karena bulan depannya aku diharuskan untuk mengikuti seminar nasional oleh para pembimbingku. Masih manusia kah mereka? Bila ada orang yang bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu kepadaku dengan objek yang ditanya adalah pembimbingku, maka aku akan menjawab TIDAK! Mereka bukan manusia, sedikitpun mereka tidak pernah kasihan terhadapku, sedikitpun mereka tidak pernah tersentuh dengan perjuanganku. Mereka tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius keluh kesah ku. Dan di akhir, mereka menumpukan kesalahan hanya padaku. Belum lagi dengan beragam fitnah yang dilontarkan teman-temanku terhadapku dan juga fitnah yang kudapat dari dosen ku sendiri.

Mendengar kata fitnah, mungkin tidak akan ada dari kita satupun yang menginginkannya, termasuk aku. Namun, entah mengapa aku selalu mendapatkannya sejak aku duduk di bangku SD sampai kuliah. Aku sudah menumpuk banyak masalah dan mengoleksi musuh sejak aku kecil. Hei, aku bukan anak nakal, aku juga bukan orang jahat. Aku malah sangat kuper dan sama sekali tidak mencolok. Semua hal yang kualami itu sukses sekali lagi membuat ku bertanya- _mengapa nasibku harus menderita seperti ini?_

Aku mungkin masih sedikit beruntung, karena selain pintar-kata beberapa dosenku, aku masih mempunyai beberapa orang teman –walau tidak bisa dikategorikan sahabat-yang selalu ada disaat aku bersedih dan mampu membuat ku tertawa lepas walaupun sejenak, setidaknya bisa mengalihkan pikiran ku sebentar dari berbagai masalah yang mendera. Namun, ingat, sekali lagi, aku LEE SUNGMIN, seorang yeoja 23 tahun yang tidak pernah percaya dengan manusia setelah berbagai hal yang kualami sejak SD. Semua manusia itu sama dimataku, senang melihat orang susah dan susah melihat orang senang, lidah manusia yang lunak itu mampu berkelit-kelit dan melakukan berbagai kebohongan, bahkan bisa dengan sadisnya memfitnah seseorang, dan jangan lupa harta dan uang yang adalah segalanya. Bisa mengubah orang yang tadinya baik hati, menjadi buas seperti serigala, bisa mengubah si pendiam menjadi seperti rubah bahkan bisa mengubah arah rotasi bumi. BENARKAH? WELL, WHO KNOWS…There is no impossible, right?

Dengan rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupku, sukses mengubahku menjadi sosok perempuan yang pendiam, miskin kepercayaan terhadap orang lain dan bahkan aku sekarang sudah tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan segala sesuatu apapun, aku sudah pasrah dengan semuanya. Aku pasrahkan hidupku ditangan-Nya, kupasrahkan nasib ku juga ditangan-Nya. Apa aku terlihat seperti pecundang? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang iya, tapi percayalah, aku sudah berusaha sebisa ku untuk meraih apa yang ku impikan, yang kuharapkan dan kuinginkan, namun jika tak kunjung bisa kuraih apa yang mesti kulakukan lagi? Bahkan untuk hidup pun sekarang aku sudah tidak bersemangat. Well, walau seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah berusaha membunuh diriku…hahaha

Pernah ku coba untuk mulai membuka hatiku….

Kucoba untuk mulai melenyapkan berbagai pandangan burukku tentang orang lain yang sudah melekat kuat dimemori ku…namun apa? Bukannya kepercayaan yang kudapat tapi sebuah pengkhianatan, penderitaan….dan parahnya, orang yang melakukan itu semua adalah seseorang yang kucintai….seorang namja yang kusayangi…seseorang yang hampir 3 tahun ini namanya terpahat jelas dalam hatiku….

aku sungguh kecewa….

Huuuffhh…haruskah seperti ini selamanya?

Aku juga manusia…aku ingin kebahagiaan itu, aku ingin seperti yang lainnya….

#

#

#

#

"Ehm…permisi..emmm…bolehkah saya duduk disini?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan suara bass nya membuyarkan lamunanku….

"Nona…gwenchana?" kulihat sepasang lengan tiba-tiba bergerak mengibas-ibas didepan wajahku….

Spontan aku langsung tersentak kebelakang dan hampir tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya namun ada tangan yang juga spontan menarik tanganku sehingga aku kembali keposisi dudukku semula dan kini aku berhadapan dengan sosok bersuara bass itu….

"Nona…mianhae…gwenchana? Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu….bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Tanya namja itu sambil terus merundukkan badannya karena masih memegangi tangan ku…

"Aaa…emm..eh…emm…si..silahkan..duduk saja…" ucapku terbata-bata.

Kulihat namja itu tersenyum-menyeringai-padaku lalu melepaskan pegangannya ditanganku dan langsung duduk di bangku taman yang juga kududuki…

"haaaahhh"….kudengar dia menghela nafasnya…..

Hening…

Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara kami….sejujurnya aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini, namun entah mengapa satu sisi dalam hatiku menolak dan menginginkan untuk berada disini…

_ada apa dengan ku?_

Biasanya aku sangat takut dengan orang asing, terutama namja…namun sekarang, dengan santainya aku selama hampir 15 menit ini duduk dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenali…

Dengan penuh keberanian, aku sedikit melirik kearah kanan ku-tempat namja itu mendudukkan dirinya-. Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya dengan kepala sedikit mendongak keatas dan kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas pahanya….

_Pose yang aneh_…begitu pikir ku…

Kutelusuri wajahnya dengan mataku…..

Tampan….

hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan dalam hatiku untuk menggambarkan sosoknya.

Rambut ikal kecoklatan dengan poni yang juga ikal, garis rahang yang tegas…pipi yang lumayan chubby,walau tak se-chubby pipiku,…hidung yang mancung…dan…ahhh..ternyata bibir ini tadi yang tersenyum menyeringai padaku….bibir tebal nan merah….dan jangan lupakan mata obsidian yang sedang menutup itu…tampak sangat sempurna….

Sejenak aku terdiam…tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku memanas…detak jantungku meningkat cepat….dan entah mengapa,kurasakan ada dorongan yang sangat kuat dari dalam diriku yang memerintahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

SREETT..

Kuarahkan jemari tangan kananku untuk sekedar menyentuh poni yang sedikit menutupi alis tebalnya…namun sebelum sempat menyentuh helai coklat lembut itu, aku cepat-cepat menarik kembali tanganku dan langsung menundukkan kepalaku mengatasi rasa aneh yang kini tiba-tiba menjalar dalam hatiku…..

Kukepalkan genggaman tanganku pada dress yang kupakai sambil menutup mataku rapat-rapat…

'_Siaaaaallll…mengapa aku bisa seperti ini…aishhh…_'

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku ke rerumputan yang sedari tadi aku pijak….

Tanpa kusadari ternyata tindakan ku tadi sukses membuat namja disebelahku membuka matanya dan melihatku dengan tatapan bingung…..

"Nona…apa anda sedang mempunyai masalah?"

Aku tersentak-lagi-dari sikap anehku ketika kurasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku dan memegangnya dengan lembut….

"A..a..aaniyo…aku baik-baik saja…." Ujarku namun tidak berani menatap wajahnya…

"Maaf kalu aku lancang…tapi sepertinya nona sedang memikirkan masalah yang rumit….apa tebakanku benar?...emmm..jika nona butuh teman berbagi, aku bersedia menjadi teman curhat untukmu…" namja itu berkata sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut…

"hehe…terimakasih penawarannya…" aku tersenyum lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya….

Sejujurnya aku ingin-ingin saja bercerita….aku memang sangat membutuhkan teman sekarang untuk membantu menenangkan pikiran ku…namun, lagi-lagi rasa penuh curiga ku muncul menyebabkan aku susah untuk memahami sesuatu, bahkan kebaikan seseorang.

"aku tau, mungkin ini terdengar memaksa, tapi seseorang pernah berkata padaku…disaat kau punya masalah, carilah teman yang bisa kau ajak berbagi, teman yang bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum bahagia dan teman yang bisa membuatmu nyaman".

"Jika nona mau, aku bersedia menjadi temanmu….halo, namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun…nona bisa memanggilku Kyu. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin kalau nona sedang mempunyai masalah…akupun sering mengalaminya sehingga aku tau bagaimana rasanya sedih, tanpa teman berbagi dan aku sangat memahami bagaimana rasanya kesepian" namja itu berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku…

Aku terperangah melihat tindakannya…mengapa dia sok akrab sekali denganku?

Apa maksudnya? Mau apa orang ini?

Namun, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku aku tergerak untuk meyambut uluran tangan itu…ada sebagian kecil dari hatiku yang mempercayainya….

"Aku Lee Sungmin…salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi" kuberanikan diri untuk menatap mata obsidian itu, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari pancaran matanya, namun nihil….mata itu malah memancarkan ketulusan dan apa hanya perasaan ku saja, aku menangkap sedikit kesedihan dari pancaran matanya.

"Terima kasih nona…sekarang aku sudah menjadi temanmu kan?" katanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis menurutku…

"Ne…Kyuhyun ssi—eum. Jangan memanggilku nona lagi, bukankah kau sudah tau namaku"

"habisnya nona memanggilku dengan 'kyuhyun ssi' jadi aku panggil kamu 'nona'….hehehe…" kekehnya manja

Kurasakan pipiku memanas lagi…satu hal baru yang kuketahui darinya…ternyata dia sangat manja…baru beberapa menit yang lalu kami berkenalan, namun dia sudah menunjukkan aegyonya padaku…walau samar.

"Minnie"

"Eh…"

"Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu 'Minnie'…? Sepertinya itu cocok untuk mu…terdengar sangat manis"

"apa kau menyukainya?" dia bertanya sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku…

Hei, mengapa dia seperti ini? Aish…tolong jangan buat aku merasa lebih aneh lagi dari ini…sungguh..jantungku sekarang berdetak semakin cepat…..tubuhku menegang…

"Diam ku anggap setuju, hehe". Begitu katanya sambil terus mengelus pucuk kepala ku…

"Emm…Kyu…bisakah kau pindahkan tanganmu….?" Sepertinya aku sangat aneh sekarang, suara ku sampai bergetar…

"Oh..haha..mianhae Minnie-ah….."

"Jika sekarang kau masih tidak mau bercerita, tidak apa-apa…tapi jangan lama-lama kau pendam dalam hatimu…ada baiknya kau mencoba terbuka dengan orang lain". Kyu kembali memandang mataku dengan penuh kelembutan, sehingga tanpa kusadari sebutir bulir bening mulai turun ke pipiku…

Oh Tuhan…aku menangis? Didepan namja ini?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

#

#

#

**KYUHYUN POV**

Ya Tuhan…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa dia serapuh ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…?

Berhari-hari aku mengawasinya, yang kulihat hanya raut wajah kesedihan…

Ya…aku adalah orang yang selama ini mengagumi sosoknya, sejak pertemuan ku dengannya tanpa sengaja di taman kota, dari suatu peristiwa kecil yang terjadi yang membuatku tanpa sengaja mendengar suara merdunya yang meminta maaf padaku karena merasa telah menabrakku sewaktu aku sedang berjalan kaki sendirian di taman ini. Sekejap aku merasa nafasku tercekat….wajah yang manis dan mata foxy yang indah…sungguh…aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya dan dari sorot matanya waktu itu, aku merasa terjerat dalamnya…mungkin dia tidak ingat lagi denganku sekarang, namun, aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa mendekatinya, bahkan aku rela menjadi seorang stalker baginya-yang saat itu tidak kuketahui namanya. Sekarang, disaat aku berani menawarkan pertemananku dan mulai menawarkan cintaku padanya, aku malah melihat air mata mengalir dari mata foxy itu…

Ya Tuhan….katakan padaku…apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…

Ingin rasanya kurengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu kedalam pelukanku sekarang, namun aku takut dia akan menjauhiku….

"Minnie-ah…uljima…uljima Minnie-ah" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku pada pipinya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir itu dengan ibu jariku…

Sungguh…hatiku terasa seperti dihujam dengan ribuan pisau sekarang…sangat menyakitkan melihatnya yang menangis seperti ini…

Ada apa sebenarnya? apa yang terjadi?

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Kyu….hiks…kyu….hiks..hiks…"

"Aku lelah Kyu….hiks…aku lelah dengan semua ini…."

"Aku seperti orang yang tidak berguna…..hiks…."

"Otteohke Kyu…hiks…otteohke?"

Kurasakan air mata mulai deras mengalir dari pelupuk mataku sekarang…aku seperti terhanyut dalam buaian kasih sayang ketika tangan itu menyentuh wajahku….tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangannya sambil terus terisak….aku merasakan kenyamanan didekatnya…aku merasa disayangi….

Tuhan…andaikan ini mimpi…tolong jangan kau bangunkan aku…

Biarkan aku merasakan kelembutan ini….

Biarkan aku merasakan kasih sayang darinya-orang yang baru kukenal.

Andaikan orang ini adalah malaikat yang Engkau kirim untukku, aku mohon, buatlah dia jangan pergi dariku….aku memohon dengan sangat Ya Tuhan…..

"Minnie-ah…uljima…." Kurasakan sekarang tangan yang tadinya berada di kedua pipiku mulai merengkuhku kedalam dekapannya dan perlahan mengelus-elus punggungku…

Nyaman…

Aroma mint tubuhnya mulai menerobos indera penciumanku, membuatku semakin merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya…

"Masalah itu akan selalu ada dalam hidup kita, Minnie…namun, percayalah, Tuhan tidak akan membebani umatnya dengan sesuatu yang diluar batas kemampuan umatnya…."

"Seberapa besarpun masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang, tegarlah Minnie…yakinlah…Tuhan pasti akan selalu berada didekatmu…jangan pernah merasa kau sendirian….kesepian itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan Minnie-ah…tolong, jangan siksa lagi dirimu dengan semua ini…."Kyu bersuara lirih didekat telinga ku sambil terus mengusap kepala dan punggungku.

"Aku merasa orang paling sial, Kyu….rasanya masalah datang tidak ada habis-habisnya…hiks….aku…hiks…aku…aku tidak sanggup lagi Kyu…sungguh…terlalu berat….aku sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi…hiks…Kyu…"

Sejenak, tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyu….namun tangannya masih setia merengkuhku dalam dekapannya dan mengusap punggungku…

"Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dari dunia ini Kyu…aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup lagi…tak ada yang berarti….aku hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi orang lain…hiks…aku ingin mati,Kyu…hiks."

Kurasakan tangan yang tadi mengelus punggungku sekarang semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuhku….

"Tolong…jangan pernah bicara kalau kau ingin mati….jeballl…ne?…jangan pernah sekalipun kau memikirkannya lagi Minnie-ah…."

"Wae? Waeyo Kyu….apa guna lagi aku hidup sekarang jika aku sudah tidak tau lagi kemana arah hidupku….hiks…aku harus bagaimana?"

"KUKATAKAN SEKALI LAGI PADAMU…JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU LAGI! BAHKAN KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA SAKITNYA KEMATIAN ITU…JADI TOLONG…TOLONG JANGAN BERHARAP KALAU KAU MENGINGINKANNYA" Kyu menggeram sambil memandang lekat mataku dan mencengkeram kuat bahuku….

Aku tercekat…

Sebenarnya orang ini kenapa….? Suaranya sekarang bergetar…dan…Eh…

Eh…apa itu? Air mata….?

"Kematian itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan Minnie-ah…kumohon….jangan berharap seperti itu lagi" Kyu terus berkata dengan suara yang bergetar dan kepala yang terus menunduk..tangannya tetap berada di bahu ku….

"K..Kyu…a..aku.."

"Jika kau tidak memiliki semangat lagi, jadikanlah aku semangatmu….

"Jika kau tidak punya tempat untuk bersandar, Jadikan aku sandaranmu, tumpuan hidupmu…..

"Jadikan aku penopang jiwa dan raga mu…."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kulihat Kyu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, dan berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman-tempat kami duduk tadi-meninggalkan aku yang tertegun dengan ucapan dan sikapnya….

_'Apa maksudnya tadi?'_

_._

_._

_._

****

Keesokan harinya

**SUNGMIN POV**

Hari ini aku kembali mendatangi taman kota, aku sangat berharap bertemu dengannya kembali.

Entah mengapa, bayang-bayangnya dan ucapannya kemarin bergema di kepalaku….aku bingung…sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan saat ini…?

Aku memilih duduk ditempat yang sama,…

Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa wajahku…

Mataku terpejam….

Sungguh suasana yang menyenangkan…

SREEKK.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu tengah berada dibelakangku…

Namun, belum sempat aku menolehkan kepalaku, tiba-tiba…

Cup

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dipipiku sekilas.,…

Spontan aku berdiri dan menengok kebelakang…

"Minnie….annyeong" sapa namja berambut dark brown ikal itu kepadaku…

"YAAAA! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sungguh mengagetkanku…! Kutunjuk-tunjuk wajahnya sambil mengumpat tak jelas…

Aku sungguh malu….

Walau tak melihatnya tadi, namun aku tahu…yang menempel sekilas dipipiku tadi adalah bibirnya!

"Hehe…Mianhae Minimin….."dia mendudukkan diri ditempat aku tadi duduk dan segera menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya untuk mengisyaratkan aku agar duduk disitu…

Aku yang masih kaget hanya mampu terbengong-bengong dengan ulahnya…niatku sih ingin menanyakan masalah penciuman tadi, namun kuurungkan karena malu…

Sreet

Dia menarik tanganku sehingga aku sekarang terpaksa duduk disebelahnya…

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan kesini lagi Min….mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku minta maaf…" lirih nya dengan senyum yang sangat hangat…

"Mengapa harus minta maaf, Kyunnie….? " tanyaku heran

"Kita baru saling mengenal, namun aku sudah sangat lancang memelukmu bahkan membentakmu" ucapnya dengan kepala yang ditundukkan…

Astaga..sungguh! aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu semua…Sungguh!

Aku justru sangat nyaman berada dipelukannya kemarin….

Pelukannya seperti sebuah lullaby bagiku….sarat akan kasih sayang…aku menyukainya…

"Gwenchana Kyunnie" ucapku sambil merengkuh kedua pipinya agar kembali menatap mataku….

Oh Tuhan…sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya…

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…aku bukan orang jahat ataupun –err..mesum…tolong jangan anggap aku seperti itu…" Kyu kembali berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun penuh dengan penegasan disetiap katanya.

"Kyu…akupun tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku…tapi sungguh, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu…aku merasa sepertinya sudah lama mengenalmu…aku sangat nyaman berada didekatmu…dan masalah pelukan itu…aku tidak mempermasalahkannya….anggap saja itu sebuah kesalahan…namun, sungguh aku tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapmu…lupakan saja jika kau tidak mau mengingatnya" ucapku sambil terus membelai pipinya…ingin kutarik tanganku namun seperti ada magnet yang membuat tanganku tidak ingin melepas kelembutan yang sekarang kurasa.

"Tidak!"

"Eh"

"..tidak Min…aku tidak akan melupakannya"

Tangannya terangkat memegang kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi membelai pipinya…menggenggamnya dengan erat dan seakan-akan memerintah tanganku untuk terus berada disitu…matanya terpejam

"Aku menyukaimu Min…"

Kini dibawanya kedua tanganku kedadanya…

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Rasakanlah…ini yang kurasakan sewaktu berada didekatmu….debaran ini semakin menghentak keras dan akan semakin keras saat kau berada didepanku…apa kau mengetahui apa artinya?"

Aku sangat terkejut, sangat jelas kurasakan pada telapak tanganku suatu hentakan-tak normal-dari jantungnya…..apa ini? Apa dia juga…..Tuhan…jangan buat aku berharap lebih jauh. Aku tidak ingin kecewa lagi…aku tidak ingin menderita lagi…cukup sudah yang terjadi padaku…aku sudah tidak kuat….walaupun aku kini telah terlanjur mencintainya

"Minnie….." panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih

"Mianhae Kyunnie…..aku…sepertinya aku…" aku tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapanku…aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku sementara tanganku masih dalam genggamannya….

"Kau ingin tau suatu rahasia?" Kyu meraih daguku dan mengunci tatapan ku dengan mata obsidiannya….

Nafasku tercekat…aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa….rasanya tubuhku lemas….

Dalam keadaan yang sangat gugup aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang makin lama makin mendekat kewajahku….

~Chu~

Refleks aku memejamkan mataku saat aku merasakan suatu benda yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirku…..ya…..itu bibirnya…

Kurasakan benda itu sekarang bergerak dipermukaan bibirku, melumatnya pelan dan kemudian melepaskannya….

Aku masih memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan bibirnya menjauh dari bibirku,

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelap salivanya yang menempel dibibirku..

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu….aku semakin menyukaimu setiap aku memandangmu….dan sekarang, aku merasa aku….mencintaimu Minnie-ah…." Ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku

"Kau….sejak kapan kau mengenalku Kyunnie? Bahkan aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu" tanyaku dengan suara yang masih bergetar-gugup.

"Kau sudah melupakannya ternyata…hehe…dulu, sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu kau pernah tak sengaja menabrak ku ditaman ini…semua buku yang kau bawa terjatuh dan kau terus meminta maaf padaku. Apa kau ingat?"

".."

"Saat itulah aku terpesona melihatmu…matamu ini, seolah-olah menjerat ku sehingga untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja waktu itu aku tidak sanggup….aku juga melihat pancaran kesedihan yang amat sangat didalamnya….sejak itulah, aku mulai memperhatikanmu"

"Aku senang, ternyata kau selalu kesini setiap hari…aku yang dulu memang masih pengecut, sehingga aku tidak berani menghampirimu dan menyapamu…bahkan ketika kau menangis, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…aku sungguh merasa tersiksa setiap kali mata ini mengeluarkan buliran bening itu….hatiku sakit…."

".."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Jujur aku memang tidak mengenali wajahnya, apalagi waktu itu aku dalam kondisi yang buruk sehingga akupun hanya menganggap peristiwa itu hanya salah satu dari kesialanku.

"Min…" Kyuhyun kini menatap lekat mataku.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu? Bolehkah aku menjadi tempat mu berkeluh kesah? Bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang akan selalu menjaga mu?" Kyu mengakhiri ceritanya sambil –tetap-menatap tajam mataku…

Sungguh, aku terjerat pesonanya sekarang….semua kalimat-kalimat darinya membuatku kembali berharap akan sebuah kebahagiaan…sebuah harapan yang sangat lama telah kubuang jauh dari dalam hatiku…apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Rasa ini hadir tanpa pernah aku minta…

"Minnie….kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Kyu terus memandangiku dan mengelus pipiku.

"Aku takut Kyu.." akhirnya satu kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku…

"Apa yang kau takutkan Min?"

"Aku takut aku akan kecewa lagi…aku takut kebahagiaan yang kurasakan akan berbuah kemalangan yang bertubi-tubi nantinya…aku takut Kyu…hiks…aku takut…" Air mata kembali meleleh dipipiku….

Aku sungguh tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi…

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV **

"Aku takut Kyu.." ucapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis

"Apa yang kau takutkan Min?" Sungguh, aku bingung…sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkannya?

Apa dia takut aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan semu padanya?

Apa dia takut kalau aku akan menyakitinya?

Apa dia takut aku akan meninggalkannya?

HELL NO!

Aku bersumpah, demi seluruh yang ada di dunia ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, apalagi meninggalkannya. Aku heran, apa yang dulu kekasihnya lakukan sehingga Minnie-ku menjadi seperti ini….ingin rasanya aku menemui orang itu dan menghajarnya. Setelah sekian lama menjadi stalkernya akhirnya aku tahu semua tentang Minnie, aku tahu tentang masalah kehidupannya, aku tahu…..namun, aku tidak pernah tahu masalah –mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku takut aku akan kecewa lagi…aku takut kebahagiaan yang kurasakan akan berbuah kemalangan yang bertubi-tubi nantinya…aku takut Kyu…hiks…aku takut…" Dia berkata sambil terisak pelan….

Oh Tuhan…sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini air mata itu menemani hidupnya. Nafasku seakan berhenti ketika melihatnya bersedih seperti ini…aku akan menjadi orang yang bisa membuatnya selalu bahagia mulai detik ini dan SELAMANYA!

Karena tidak kuat melihatnya yang terus terisak, kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Kusandarkan kepalanya di dadaku dan kuusap pelan punggung dan kepalanya.

"Minnie….percaya padaku… aku tau akan penderitaan yang selama ini kau alami,,,aku tahu semuanya Minnie….namun, percayalah…aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu untuk membahagiakanmu. Berilah aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya, satu kesempatan….aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa, namun dalam lubuk hatiku menjerit-jerit agar aku melindungimu, menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu, beri aku satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu Minnie.."

Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan air mataku sehingga aku ikut menangis bersamanya sekarang yang juga terisak sambil mencengkeram bagian belakang sweater yang kugunakan….

Entah sudah berapa lama kami menangis. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi bila ada orang yang melihat kami sekarang. Namun sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kondisi taman sekarang yang sudah sangat sepi karena menjelang malam dan bangku tempat kami duduk ini pun sangat terpencil, jauh dari tempat yang biasanya ramai.

Kurasakan nafas yang teratur menerpa dadaku, isakannya juga sudah makin melemah. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya…ternyata orang yang kusayangi ini tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi chubby nya….kukecup pucuk kepalanya dan kembali kueratkan pelukanku padanya.

Hari sudah malam, dan Minnie-ku masih belum terbangun. Kuputuskan sekarang untuk memindahkannya dari sini karena udara yang mulai dingin. Perlahan kugendong tubuhnya –bridal style- dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Kubawa dia menuju mobilku dan kubaringkan disana.

Aku segera beralih kekursi pengemudi disebelahnya. Aku baru akan menghidupkan mobilku dan mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya, tiba-tiba dia menggeliat pelan dan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya…sepertinya dia sudah bangun-begitu pikirku.

Kulihat dia melotot kaget dan hendak berteriak, namun aku buru-buru memegang tangannya….

"Min…tenanglah, kau masih bersamaku…kau ada dalam mobilku, Minniemin…." Aku segera mengusap lembut lengannya agar tenang.

"Maaf Kyu, aku tadi ketiduran, apa kau yang membawaku kesini? Ujarnya dengan mata yang masih sembab….

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum, walau sebentar kulihat ada semburat merah dikedua pipinya yang membuat tangan ku terulur untuk membelainya….

"Kyu…."

"…"

"Jangan antar aku pulang"

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kyu…."

"…"

"Jangan antar aku pulang"

Kyu terkejut mendengar permintaan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian tangan Kyu di pipinya…

"Min? kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang Kyu..jeballl"

"Min…"

"Kumohon Kyu…."

Akhirnya, Kyu menuruti permintaan Sungmin yang kini kembali terisak didepannya…

_'Sebegitu beratnyakah penderitaannya sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini?'_ Kyu bertanya dalam hatinya.

Di arahkannya mobilnya untuk melaju ke jalan raya, dalam hatinya Kyu Iingin mengajak Sungmin makan malam,karena memang mereka belum makan. Namun ketika akan masuk kesebuah restoran, Sungmin tidak mau turun dengan alasan malu karena matanya yang bengkak, akhirnya Kyu memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan membawanya kedalam mobil.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya Kyu datang dengan membawa banyak bungkusan makanan ditangannya….dan tak lupa semangkuk es krim strawberry kesukaan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu…kau ternyata tau aku suka sekali es krim" Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada Kyu membuat Kyu kembali terdiam dan tampaknya Iblis dalam tubuhnya mulai memberontak untuk keluar….

'Cup'

Dikecupnya pipi chubby Sungmin sekilas namun mampu membuat Sungmin kembali merona…

"Isshhh Kyu…kenapa kerjaan mu sejak tadi hanya menciumku…..?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tampang yang sangat aegyo...pipi yang digelembungkan dan bibir yang mengerucut imut

"Hehe…karena kau sangat manis dan aku mencintaimu, Min" kekeh Kyu sambil menatap mata foxy Sungmin.

"Emm…Kyu…emmm tentang perasaan mu itu….aku– "

"Tidak usah memaksakannya Min. Kau tidak harus membalas perasaan ku, cukup hanya kau percaya padaku dan mengizinkanku selalu berada disampingmu karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sayang. Aku sungguh menyayangimu Lee Sungmin" potong Kyu cepat sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh Bibimbap yang tadi dibelinya ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam….namun tidak menolak suapan dari Kyu….

Kyu terus menyuapi Sungmin sampai makanan untuk Sungmin habis.

"Kau tidak makan Kyu….?" Tanya Sungmin karena sedari tadi Kyu hanya terus mengurusinya…dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang berada dipangkuan orangtuanya.

"Aku akan makan nanti jagiya…yang penting sekarang kau tidak kelaparan" Kyu berkata sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sungmin….

Sungmin sungguh tidak dapat membendung lagi kebahagiannya sekarang….dia sangat yakin, bahwa dia sangat mencintai namja yang sedang berada didepannya ini. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia berada bersamanya. Sungmin yakin namja didepannya ini tulus mencintainya….walaupun nantinya takdir mengubah semuanya menjadi derita, Sungmin tidak akan menyesalinya….untuk saat ini dia ingin mengubah kembali cara pandangnya dan mulai menumbuhkan harapan yang sejak dulu dihapusnya dari dalam hatinya…harapan akan kasih sayang seseorang-selain keluarganya…

"Mana makanan untukmu Kyunnie?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengambil kantong kresek yang ada dikursi belakang mobil. Ternyata Kyu juga memesan Bibimbap yang sama dengan yang tadi disuapkan kemulutnya….

"Jagi,,,apa kau masih lapar?" Kyu bertanya karena aneh dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuka makanan itu dengan agak tergesa-gesa dan menyuapkan kemulutnya sendiri…

"Makanlah lagi kalau kau masih lapar Jagi….." tangan Kyu terulur untuk menghapus jejak makanan yang ada sudut bibir Sungmin, namun

GREEPPP

'CHUUU'

Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik lengan Kyu sehingga membuat Kyu terhuyung kearahnya dan dengan cepat Sungmin mengunci bibir Kyu dengan bibirnya…sebelah lengannya menekan tengkuk Kyu agar tak banyak bergerak.

Kyu makin membulatkan matanya ketika disadarinya Sungmin mulai memaksa Kyu untuk membuka mulutnya dan mendorong makanan yang tadi berada dalam mulutnya agar berpindah kedalam mulut Kyu…..

Setelah semuanya berpindah kemulut Kyu, Sungmin melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Kyu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi… -malu-…

Kyu yang bengong masih belum bisa mencerna dengan cepat kejadian yang barusan terjadi….

Makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya pun belum dia telan sempurna…

Bingung karena tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyu, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia mendapati Kyu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya….

"Kyu…..maaf…aku…ak..hmmmpfft

Belum sempat sungmin meneruskan ucapannya, bibir Kyu sudah kembali menempel dibibirnya….

"Kau mencintaiku…aku tahu itu" ucap Kyu ketika melepaskan kecupannya dibibir Sungmin…

Segera direngkuhnya kembali tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya dan kali ini dia merasakan Sungmin juga membalas pelukannya yang membuat jantung Kyu semakin menghentak dengan hebat begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan tentu saja keduanya dapat mendengar hentakan yang semakin bersahut-sahutan itu…

"Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin…jeongmal saranghaeyo" lirih Kyu ditelinga Sungmin sambil terus membelai pucuk kepalanya…

"Nado Kyu…nado saranghae…" Sungmin membalas dan mengeratkan pelukannya didada Kyu…

"Sekarang…suapi aku lagi jagiiiii~" rengek Kyu setelah melepas pelukannya…

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya sekarang yang sangat manja….

Tak berapa lama dimulailah kegiatan 'menyuapi' itu. Sesekali terlihat Kyu yang mempout kan bibirnya dan menatap Sungmin seperti anak kecil….sangat manja….

Belum beberapa jam mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun Sungmin sudah bisa menebak karakter kekasihnya ini…. Possesif, manja, kekanakan, namun juga bisa menjadi dewasa dan romantis…. Sungguh karakter yang luar biasa…..

Namun sepertinya Sungmin belum mengetahui 1 lagi sifat dari Kyu…..entah berapa lama Sungmin baru bisa menyadarinya….

Bahwa sesungguhnya, dibalik wajah tampan, kekanakan dan manja itu tersimpan sesosok Iblis yang siap menerkam Sungmin kapan saja….hahaha….kita lihat nanti saja…seberapa lama _uri_ Sungmin akan menyadari bahwa kekasih tampannya itu ternyata sangat PERVERT!

==================================================END=====================================================

Anyeong everybody…..

Kembali HyunChan disini….#jogetHARLEMSHAKEbarengKyuppa

Sebenarnya nih fict dah lama banged di leppi Hyun,

Say thanks to my "experiment" yang buat Hyun lupa ma nih fict….n alhasil.. go to the GA to the JE

Nih cerita separohnya based on true story nya Hyun. Tapi bedanya waktu kejadian ntu, gak ada namja tampan yang nyamperin Hyun T-T *mewekdiketekUmin. Saking galaunya, jadi deh nih FF aneh. Bagi chingudeul semua….RnR eaaaaaa #ditabok

Sekian curcolan ajaib Hyun….

Bagi chingu yang dah baca or terlanjur baca or gak sengaja baca

MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASEEEEEE ~ *deepbow*

#buingbuing -ànggap j Min oppa yang buing2

Gomawoooooooo ^^

-HyunChan2509-


End file.
